Burning Dahlias
by Niar-Muse
Summary: Everything must come to an end. Beacon academy ended for team DHLA and they went their separate ways. But a shadow looms over the candle, and the flames of the future are at risk of being blown out. Oc-centric
1. A Fire in the Hearth

_Suggested Listening: The Incomplete Stone, Nier ost_

Dust.

It's quite an intriguing substance.

Found in four basic elements it can be refined into various forms and combined into various elements.

Of course, refining dust is a difficult and dangerous job.

And that's where the two families come in.

Schnee and Flame.

The Schnee family is popular among today's hunters and dust users alike, its quality is high and its impact precise. Proud and widespread, the Schnee family was able to claim most of the inner kingdom market.

The Flame family is just as popular, with lower prices and finer dust, they provide to those who cannot fend for themselves.

While Schnee remains in the safety of the kingdoms, Flame has grown outside the kingdom like wildfire, their refinement techniques closely guarded and their influence great.

At times the two families fought together in battle, and worked together in business.

But times have changed. And as a shadow looms over the candle, the Flame finds itself at risk of going out.

* * *

><p><em>Suggested listening: Yonah~strings ver. Nier ost<em>

Dahlia Flame sat upon the plush crimson couch, the fire crackling in the hearth before her as she let her ruby red eyes skate over the black ink printed words of her book. The room she sat in was much like a parlor, with a rich red and brown interior, French windows lining the wall to her right and framing the fireplace, rich crimson curtains hung across the windows, shifting ever so suddenly at each whisper of air coming through floor vents.

Beneath her feet was a woven tan carpet, the family crest woven in, the dragon eating its tail with their ancestors spear splitting through it. It was a crest she bore, with little more than a glance at the clock on the mantle, Dahlia turned the page of her book and breathed easy, tucking a strand of loose chestnut hair behind her ear. Like many of her family, she bore caramel skin and long curly brown hair, although her once wild mass of curls had settled down into a simple loose ponytail that relaxed against her left shoulder. She wore a simple outfit, a high waisted black pencil skirt, a brown long sleeved blouse that tightened around her wrists, brown tights and oddly enough, sported a pair of dark red victorian styled boots, oddly the heels were lower to the ground. Completing the outfit, a red shawl was pulled around her shoulders, the family crest stenciled into the back in a deep rose color.

She closed her book and set it down on the cushion next to her.

"The door is open Dylas." She calmly said, the air shifting as the door behind her opened and footsteps approached her. Dahlia kept her eyes level and staring ahead as her older brother moved into her line of view.

Dylas was a black sheep, sporting blond hair and pale skin, he still bore the renowned ruby eyes, a scar passing from his left eye down his jaw. Faded and thin, Dhalia remembered how he got it as a child, a foolish dare that resulted in permanent consequences.

Her older brother wore a simple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, brown vest with black pants and boots, a pair of red gloves with odd markings on the back completed the outfit.

"Dahlia, I heard you were back in town." Dylas regarded with a brief pause, turning to look at the clock on the mantle, watching his sister's reflection on the glass, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh?" Dahlia began, folding her hands on her lap, "And you decided to pop in for a visit?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

"I find that funny."

"How so dear sister?" Dylas inquired, turning slightly to look back at her. Dahlia's face was stone cold.

"You've never visited me before, and." Dahlia took a breath, watching Dylas' face for any reaction.

"And?" He asked, almost forced.

"You aren't alone. You can bring your friends into the room."

The door opened behind her again and the sound of five pairs of boots pounding against the wooden floor entered the parlor. Five men who wore all black, the only hint of color on them being their violet ties. Dahlia stood up, turning her head to look her brother's men in the face when she heard the click of a gun to the side of her head. Flicking her eye towards Dylas she let them drop to the ground at the sight of the barrel of the revolver pointed towards her.

"Is that how low you've sunken?" She sighed, one of the men moving behind her to pull her hands into a pair of handcuffs. Dahlia did not resist, but balled her hands into fists.

"You know why this has to happen." Dylas shakily said.

Dahlia did not respond. It was true that the company was originally to go to Dylas, but the responsibility had been shifted over to her, gifted at her eighteenth birthday on the rare occasion she came home from schooling.

"Everything... Everything! Was handed to you on a silver platter while I worked day and night for our parents approval." He seethed, steeling himself "The company was supposed to go to me, but no. Father shifted the position to you, and left me in the dust!"

"Is that really what this is about?"

"Don't even think about batting your pretty little eyes and expecting me to bend." Dylas frowned, "I've waited so long, waited for you to return, years of planning and years of waiting."

Dahlia was silent, listening to him as her eyes traced the patterns of the ground.

It was true that their parents loved and adored Dahlia and her siblings, but paid little heed to Dylas. She knew why, but didn't speak or raise her eyes.

Around her, Dylas' men gathered, two held her in place while one locked the doors and the other checked the windows, pulling back the curtains. The final man had stepped out before the door had locked, possibly to stand guard.

Dahlia sighed, closing her eyes and swallowing hard.

"One day you'll regret this."

"What?" Dylas asked, faltering for a second. And that's all Dahlia needed.

She squeezed her left hand, her nails digging into the dust crystal in the palm of her hand.

A snap resonated through the air as she dropped the crystal, a wall of ice stuck up from behind her, and the handcuffs she wore fell to the ground. Dylas pulled the trigger and fired, the bullet whizzing through the air as Dahlia ducked, flicking a handful of dust to the left as a thin icy carpet spread across the ground, causing the man running towards her to slip and crash into the wall of ice.

Without hesitation she swept out her leg and tripped up the other man coming from her right, by that time another bullet shattered over her head, shards of ice embedded themselves in her hair as she rolled over the man she had tripped up, onto her feet and made headway towards the window, two bullets raced over her head and splintered into the wall as she turned back on a heel and broke off a shard of ice from the wall, ducking into another spin she chucked it towards Dylas as another bullet shot just over her shoulder, the ice embedded itself into the wall above the mantle, stained with a drop of blood as it had grazed his face. A smirk graced his lips.

"You've missed." He grinned, noting he had only a single bullet before he'd have to pull a knife.

"Who said I was just aiming for you?"

Dylas heard something like glass cracking and turned, to his horror, an impact crystal sat in the burning hearth, fissures already forming on the light gray surface.

Dahlia had little time to act, sprinting towards the nearest window, she threw her arms over her face and braced for the window. The glass shattering around her as she fell into the night.

A final bullet struck her shoulder just as the dust crystal exploded.

Fire carried on the shock wave, singeing the furniture and causing the rest of the windows to blow out, the ice wall she had formed was cracked and Dylas was seemingly caught in the explosion.

But that didn't matter to Dahlia as she braced herself for impact into the icy cold snow, a thin layer of aura was barely able to form before she hit the ground in a tuck and roll fashion. The shawl she wore fell off her shoulders and clung to her arm as she stumbled to her feet, holding the bullet wound in her shoulder, the bullet having gone clean through.

Her hair fell freely around her shoulders, being pulled by the wind as she turned to look at the now burning room of the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a thing.<strong>

**So, without further ado, I present to you the newest project I've been working on, Burning Dahlia. A fanfic not centered around Beacon, but around a group of Hunters I've had in mind for quite some time. This chapter was really just an introduction for what's to come.**

**I'd really enjoy to hear your feedback so drop a review down below and I'll do my best to respond and improve by next chapter.**


	2. Of a Lost Time

Her shoulder hurt like a bitch.

Dahlia tugged on the red shawl tied across her shoulder, blood had seeped through it, even though what ever aura she could spare went into patching her wound up it still was left unable to be moved and was reduced to a throbbing pain.

Around her a barren forest passed by slowly as she stumbled through, using her aura to activate the dust and then land safely back at the family lodge had drained her. She hadn't run into any Grimm yet, luckily, and it was unsettling to the injured huntress, reminding her of a day years ago.

* * *

><p><em>They had been sent to retrieve a package from an airship that crashed in the frozen north forests, the trek had been going smoothly and Dahlia hardly noticed the lack of Grimm until they got their hands on the package and the ground shifted beneath their feet.<em>

* * *

><p>Dahlia shook her head, banishing the memory. Her team had gotten beaten up badly and she preferred not to think back to those times. The cold nipped at her fingers and toes, she had to find shelter soon.<p>

Or make shelter.

As she walked the memory of that day kept crawling back into her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>The snow shifted around them as team DHLA drew their weapons, Dahlia and her Crossmore, the steel and wood claymore folding down to its cross bow form, a bolt already waiting for her to pull the trigger. Holly, Dahlia's partner, drew her blunderbuss, a dust enhanced shot already in the barrel. Lila flicked her arms down, the bladed shock gauntlets she wore powering up with a crackle of electricity, and Aster simply stepped back, one hand on her medical bag and the other on the package.<em>

_The snow billowed into a cloud of white as a shadow of darkness shot towards them, red eyes gleaming, fangs bared. The team dove to the sides, Aster pulling the package with her as Dahlia turned and unleashed the first bolt in her arsenal._

_A King Taiju was usually hibernating during the winter, its senses were still clouded, it shouldn't have been a problem, but it quickly became one as its second half approached._

_Team DHLA found itself locked in combat, many bullets and bolts were shot and fists thrown, flesh burned and scales flying. It was difficult to see with the usurped snow blinding them in a white haze._

_Before long there was a sharp ringing that blurred through the air as the sound of bone clashed against glass, the snow cleared just enough for Dahlia to catch sight of Aster's red and white curls a bright red shield of aura guarding her and the deep red splotches across her back. Lila nowhere to be seen._

* * *

><p>Dahlia snapped out of the memory, feeling sick to her stomach, no one on team DHLA was the same after that battle, physically and mentally. She glanced around her, she stood at the edge of a clearing that folded out before her, a cabin with its golden lights on was nearby, a plume of smoke escaped through the chimney. Past the cabin was a rickety old dock and a deep blue lake that churned with slush and ice, a row boat had been covered and tied to the dock.<p>

It wasn't difficult to get to the cabin, but she had to stop several times and regain her breath, her legs were filled with lead and it was difficult to stay awake, looking behind her Dahlia's eyes widened at the drops of blood that accompanied her foot prints. Her wound had reopened, she lost a lot of blood.

It would be better if she took her mind off the blood and got to the cabin.

But before she could take another step, the world went black.

* * *

><p><em>When the battle had been finished, and the last Grimm slain, DHLA regrouped and assessed for damage. Aster never once looked her teammates in the eyes, averting her gaze as she supported Lila, a hastily applied bandage wrapped around her leg, or what was left of her left leg. Blood already coming to a stop, Aster's gloved hands were stained red and her body was tense, her breathing struggling to return to its regular calmness. Ruby eyes met with the Faunas's feral pink.<em>

_They had returned to Beacon a day later, it wasn't pretty._

_Students watched in horror as the team passed them, Dahlia sporting a dislocated shoulder, Holly with a few cuts and scrapes. But that was the usual injuries, what was horrifying to them was the empty look in Aster's eyes and the limp body of Lila as she was supported by her partner._

_They were once so full of life, but now they had been chewed up and spat out._

* * *

><p>Dahlia awoke in warmth, pressure on her shoulder and the crackling of a fire nearby. She pressed her hand to the surface beneath her, and saw the room. She was laying in a bed, it was a two roomed cabin, a kitchenette at the foot of her bed, a night stand next to her. The door was on the same wall the kitchenette was on and a strange wooden staff rested by the door. It was then that her semblance felt the other presence in the room, sitting by the fireplace adjacent to the bed, with their back turned towards her.<p>

Her eyes opened as she sat up, her clothing had been repaired and her shoulder was feeling better, although her arm was in a sling.

The man was tall, casting a long shadow across the ground and up the wall. Short white hair was just able to be seen in the dim light and a muscular form.

Upon her sitting up, the man turned and stood, he was very tall, his head came just under a foot of the door frame. He retrieved something from the table he had been sitting at, a cup of sorts made of clay and holding a warm broth that he handed to Dahlia.

Her spirits lifted as the warmth seeped through her body, handing him back the mug she nodded a polite thank you as he turned and set it in the kitchenette. His movements were simple and almost seemed strained, he appeared to be the only one that lived in the cabin.

"Was it you that brought me in?" She asked hesitantly after a moment of silence when the man had returned to his spot, this time sitting with his back to the fire.

A curt nod.

"Thank you."

No response.

Dahlia shifted uncomfortably, looking around the room with her eyes. There was only so much her semblance could show her. For instance the staff turned up to be stranger than she had thought, it was long and thin, silvers of a silvery metal could be seen in the fissures of the knotted wood, a lantern hung off a notch at the top, the wrought iron casing still held a touch of smoke that smoldered inside, clouding the glass. She shifted her attention to the fireplace, a series of old photographs hung above the mantle while books decorated the mantle, all with their spines worn to the point Dahlia couldn't read the titles.

A door stood to the left of the fireplace, closed, most likely leading to a bathroom.

Dahlia looked back to the bed, sighed and then shifted her legs over and stood up.

The man got up immediately to stop her, but she held her hand up, wobbled slightly and stood straight.

"I've had worse." She calmly explained, eyes scanning the ground for her boots and shawl, finding them by the door. Making her way over there the man followed her like a shadow, barely making any noise, even his breathing was difficult to hear.

"You do not have to follow. I'll be able to find my way to town." She reassured, turning back to the man, now that she got a closer look, she realized he was young, he couldn't have been older than eighteen. It was in that moment that her eyes caught on something on the mantle, it rested against a book and took the shape of an envelope, could have been just any old mail, if Dahlia didn't recognize the two gears pressed in the unbroken wax seal.

That explained the lack of Grimm.

Turning on a heel she opened the door, suddenly finding the air to be too stuffy.

"Be safe." He whispered, watching as she vanished out into the early morning and into the forest.

* * *

><p><em>Team DHLA was in the medical wing everyday after classes for the next three months, watching as Lila threw herself into her studies, trying to distract her from the absence of a limb. Aster had grown distant, leaving earlier and earlier each day until she didn't even go to classes at all.<em>

_The mission really tore the team apart, disconnected them and made them like their first year, not quite anti social but an awkwardness where no one knew what to say that would make them each smile and laugh._

_It was one morning towards the end of the year, that they woke up and found Aster's bed empty, the covers made neatly as if untouched at night, and her things missing._

_They had searched for her high and low that day, with no sign of their teammate the remaining team went to Ozpin._

_A search was set in order, teachers were on the look out, upper class men that could spare the time were sent to scourer the Emerald Forest and the last two members of DHLA kept on the look out for their red and white haired friend._

_She didn't turn up again._

* * *

><p>Aster didn't die, Dahlia knew that, she just ran away and vanished off the face of Remnant. At least she hoped.<p>

The previous leader of team DHLA found herself standing at a train station, a ticket in hand and her hair back in its loose ponytail. Snow had begun to dance to the ground as the Huntress watched the passenger train pull to a stop in the station.

A man collected her ticket when Dahlia stepped upon the train and found a seat, her head turned out the window. The train jerked, a hiss of steam coming from its joints as it chugged down the track, slowly gaining speed.

She sighed as the winter mountain scape began to fly by, the white snow becoming an almost blinding veil. Resting her head against the back of the chair she closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of rest.

* * *

><p><em>Lila was different ever since Aster had vanished, she was convinced that her partner would walk through the door any moment, a smile on her face and rabbit ears laid back in content. They had been friends since childhood from what Dahlia had gathered, it must have pained her to know that Aster might not be coming back.<em>

_It had taken weeks of convincing for Lila to finally agree to an operation that would replace her missing leg. The operation was quick and easy, but the recovery process was difficult. There were times when her leg would have trouble following her mind, it was difficult for the team to relearn tactics and work together._

_When they had graduated, Lila said nothing, only looking forwards and not at the empty space next to her, her hand refused to touch the cold metal limb she bore. And she too vanished that night, she didn't say anything to Dahlia or Holly, nothing on her whereabouts or her future plans._

* * *

><p>Dahlia hadn't spoken to her in two years.<p>

The train had pulled to a stop when Dahlia woke up, the street lights of Vale poured through the windows of the car spilling across the floor as the huntress stood up. She had a flat in Vale, probably wasn't safe to go back to, but as long as she was quick and kept her semblance up she'd be in and out within five minutes.

Departing from the train, the huntress made way for her flat, sticking to the alleyways and covering her head with her shawl, the teenager back in the mountains had washed it for her and the smell of blood was far away.

She arrived at her flat and climbed the stairs quickly, digging through her pocket for her keys she found her room and placed her hand on the handle, her semblance quickly mapping out the room and finding no other people inside, she unlocked the door and slipped in quickly.

* * *

><p>Her apartment was in shambles, books and documents were strewn across the ground, drawers were hanging open, their contents askew, furniture had been moved and the doors in her flat had been left open, allowing her to see the full extend of the damage to her apartment.<p>

Ever so carefully, Dahlia wove through the destruction towards her bedroom, it was mainly untouched, if you counted only a picture of her team hanging on the wall untouched.

Holly was at the left, closest to the camera, her arm extended and holding it out towards them and her dark green hair short, Aster was at her side, a light blush on her face that complemented her short curly red tipped white hair, her rabbit ears seen only by its creamy color. Around Aster's shoulder, Lila had wrapped her arm, her long lavender hair hanging over her shoulders and violet eyes burning bright. Dahlia stood at the right, a bright grin on her face and her hair a wild mess of curls pulled back in a ponytail.

They were all wearing the academy uniform, it had been their first day of classes.

A dull pang in her chest made her look away.

"Put your trust in your team, they'll provide you with the means to survive." Dahlia recited under her breath, she had heard the quote her first year at Beacon, after she was named leader and her team was formed she had been stopped en-route to their dorm by an upperclassman.

Her hand reached up and pulled the picture off the wall, at first. Glance the white wall was pristine, upon closer inspection Dahlia could see the faint outline of a false front.

She nudged the top into rotating, pulled the rectangular piece out of the wall and looked at its back, her scroll had been fitted into the back, untouched and slightly weathered. Prying the scroll out she set it on the nearby desk and reached back into the deep hole.

Her hand withdrew, fingers wrapped around a leather belt with her dart quiver on the back, that too joined her scroll. Next came her combat uniform, similar to the clothes she wore now, save for a lighter pink colored skirt and beige blouse.

When she reached in for the last item she heard the familiar cock of a blunderbuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger ending, I love you guys. <strong>

**So the writing is in full swing at the moment, updates are every Saturday. **

**Id love to hear your feed back, leave a review down below and I'll get back to you.**


	3. Holly Lock

"Stop right where you are." A woman's voice ordered calmly, Dahlia's hand was already wrapped around the hilt of Crossmore, her digits already working the sheath loose from the blade.

"I'm not here to-"

"Save it." The woman interrupted, Dahlia sighed and drew her arm out of the hole quickly, Crossmore shining in the light. The Blunderbuss was fired and the shot rocketed towards Dahlia, who twisted Crossmore in her hand so that the flat end shielded her. The shot simply bounced off the blade, but not before leaving a slight dent.

Rubber rounds.

It had to be her.

Dahlia ran forewords as the woman reloaded her weapon, blade pointed forwards as she skid to a halt, torn papers being tossed away in the usurped air. Her movement halted, hands shaking as Crossmore rested on the woman's shoulder.

"I am not your enemy." Dahlia breathed, recognizing the face before her.

Short green hair, silver eyes.

Holly hadn't changed.

Crossmore slipped off Holly's shoulder, clattering to the ground as Dahlia grasped her shoulder, bullet wounds sucked. There was a moment where Holly was torn between anger and joy, but settled for escape with the sound of the door to Dahlia's flat about to be barreled down. In one swift move she grabbed her friend's hand, kicked the edge of Crossmore up and caused it to embed into the low ceiling, lifted her blunderbuss and pulled the trigger, shattering the window. The blunderbuss fell into the holster across the small of her back, her now free hand shot up and pulled the sword out of the ceiling, polarity pulling the sheath and dart quiver across the room and onto the blade.

They ran out the broken window onto the fire escape outside the window, glass crunching under foot and rust rubbing off on their hands as they climbed down the ladder. The dirt shifted under their feet as Holly pulled a set of keys from the pocket of her flannel and tossed her leg over the side of the nearby motor bike.

"Get on!" She called to Dahlia, making sure the woman had a firm grip on her shoulder before revving the engine and speeding out of the alleyway and into the streets. The air whipping around them, Dahlia turned back just in time to see the two black cars outside her apartment, empty. Had they always been there?

Downtown Vale whizzed by as the neon street lights illuminated the streets, the moon was out and waning, pieces of Remnant's moon hung in the inky black veil of night, not a star was out, not that it mattered in the city.

* * *

><p><em>"Ms. Flame?"<em>

_Dahlia lifted her head towards the headmaster, Ozpin watching at her with concern._

_"I wanted to talk to you about your team." Dahlia tensed._

_"What about them?"_

_"Let's talk about Aster Stein."_

_"I haven't seen her since she left." Dahlia shook her head, feeling small all of a sudden._

_"And how has your team been doing?"_

* * *

><p>"You okay Dahlia?" Holly asked, snapping her friend out of her trance. The motor bike had pulled to a stop outside of a mechanics shop, the windows were blacked out and the sign above the door simply read Hollyhock Mechanics. Of course. Holly had always talked about her father's mechanic shop as if it was a far away dream. When the shop had closed down in their third year, Holly went right to work balancing out school fees and scraping together enough lien in hopes of re-opening the shop. Dahlia had offered several times to help with the fees, but Holly had been stubborn and claimed that her father worked hard to open the shop and she would too.<p>

"I'm fine." Dahlia said, getting off the motor bike and onto the sidewalk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... No... I'll tell you inside." Dahlia sighed, waiting as Holly passed her and unlocked the door. A bell rung overhead when the faded green door opened.

"The flat is just up the stairs in the back." Holly directed once they were both inside, turning to lock the door again. The shop was neat and orderly, and it wasn't quite a mechanics shop based off the collection of multi-form weaponry on display on the wall behind the front counter, well, she had been keeping herself busy. The back wall held a simple dark green curtain, Dahlia began her walk towards the curtain, heels clicking against the ground and halting as she pulled the curtain back. A set of wooden staircase wound up into the darkness of an upstairs living space. The boards creaked under Dahlia as she climbed the stairs and entered the apartment, the door already unlocked and the smell of spices hit her like a wall as a warmth filled the cold stairwell.

Holly joined her moments later, guiding her to a living room, it was simply decorated and looked like it had come out of one of those interior decorating magazines that Lila would always read in their dorms. Siting down on the green leather couch, Dahlia spotted the photos of their team hung across the walls from various points in their time at the academy.

"Dahlia, what happened? The papers say you're dead."

"My brother... He... Tried to kill me."

"What! Why would he ever-"

"I don't know... I think I may have an idea, just let me explain." And so the long story began, Dahlia pausing briefly to adjust the patch on her shoulder, working aura into the wound, if Aster was still there it'd be healed... Dahlia stopped... Aster.

"Hey did you ever find out where Lila went off too?"

Holly looked up from the ceramic tea cup she held in her hands, a tea pot sat on the coffee table before her, steaming and a plate of warm brown cookies nearby.

"Last time I saw her was a year ago... She came into my shop, simply asked for me to take a look at her leg. It was damaged, really damaged Dahlia. Like a Deathclaws had crushed it, I don't know what she's doing... Or if she's even alive. Lila didn't say anything and when I asked where she was going she gave me some cryptic response!"

"What did she say?"

"Where the ground is like diamonds."

They were silent for a minute, Dahlia repeating the words in her mind until something clicked.

"I think I may have an idea where she is. Do you have a map?"

Holly dug through a drawer in the coffee table, pulling out a folded map of Remnant, unfolding the map and laying it flat on the table, no sooner had she unfolded Vacuo did Dahlia place her finger on the map.

"Cinis."

"She went there. No! No hunter in their right mind would ever go there! Everyone knows what happened there!" Holly cried, pushing herself away from the map, standing suddenly and pacing around the living room.

"It's our only chance," Dahlia pressed, standing up and keeping herself relaxed, approaching Holly, "We need to reform team DHLA if we're going to find out what's happening."

"We are not going there. Who in their right mind would ever fly us close enough, who would ferry us close enough, who would help us get close to that region?"

"I know a guy." Dahlia said carefully, dropping the line that Holly always dropped when things hit the fan.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." Holly whispered, voice shaking as she held out Crossmore.

Dahlia said nothing, only took her sword and calmly left.

She would have liked Holly's company, but if she was to find Lila and maybe Aster, it was best to go alone than with hesitance.

She was becoming like her father.

She hated that.

* * *

><p><em>"We've been doing fine."<em>

_"Are you sure?"_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Ms. Flame, you and your team have been through more than most hunters have ever been through."_

_"We're fine." Dahlia forced, teeth gritted and nails digging into the palm of her hands._

_"Well then. I think this conversation is done Ms. Flame, if you ever need to talk to me... Please, don't hesitate."_

* * *

><p>Dahlia breathed easy as she settled into her bed in the overnight train car, it would take her over to Vacuo, from there she'd have to rough it. She checked Crossmore, it was still in the same condition as it had been when she locked it away in her apartment, a bolt was still in the handle of the blade, like always, but she still checked it constantly. She had cheated death once, Dahlia wasn't sure how many times she could evade injuries in a row, hopefully her luck would hold out.<p>

At least until she found Lila.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter three is up! The first pieces of the plot line are starting to fall together. I appreciate if you readers would drop a review down below, constructive criticism is well received. <strong>


	4. Cinis

Dahlia remembered learning about Cinis.

Once a desert oasis in Vacuo, Cinis once was a prosperous diamond mining town, the diamonds apparently rolled through the sand wastes and anyone could take a walk and have a handful of the precious gems when they finished. With the surplus of diamonds, weapons started to become stronger, sharper, and more expensive. The town was prosperous, it had opened a mine in a nearby ravine, everything was going well... But then they dug too deep.

Those who could left without taking anything, but many stayed behind, using their last precious moments to take their precious belongings. It was their downfall.

If Lila had gone to Cinis, if Aster had gone to Cinis...

Dahlia didn't know what she'd find there, but it was worth a look.

She could see the old town on the horizon as the train barreled through the endless sand sea, a ridge of stone shot up into the air, shielding the town from the elements. They were approaching a train stop, another train already waiting with cool compartments, too bad Dahlia wouldn't be enjoying it.

It was then she regretted her choice in attire.

And questioned one thing.

Why didn't Holly tell her when she had seen Lila a year ago?

* * *

><p>The sand sea was endless, difficult to walk through and burning hot with a clear sky to provide a burning sun. It was stuffy under Dahlia's shawl, but it kept the dervishes of sand from getting in her mouth. Lila had grown up in Vacuo, it'd have been easy for the metal legged woman to survive. Of course, surviving what was down in the mines of Cinis would be a whole other story.<p>

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when Cinis came into range, wood and stone structures stood empty, some already falling apart from the sand constantly berating it. The ridge the town had been built next to cast a long shadow that fell upon Dahlia as she approached, Crossmore out and in its cross bow form, a bolt loaded and the string drawn back.

From the shadows she could see scathing red eyes watching her, waiting for her.

Grimm.

The first Grimm rushed towards her, stinger extended and vile poison dripping onto the chitin armor. A Deathstalker, a small one at that but still deadly.

Dahlia aimed and pulled the trigger, the bolt lashed out, embedding into one of the many eyes of the Deathstalker, ice spreading from the wound, already stained black as the creature of Grimm fell limp.

She loaded another bolt and searched for a vantage point, staying in one place would draw Grimm to her, it was better if she found a tree or a stable building. Her semblance activated, the radar like waves washing back to her and informing her of a tree in the middle of town.

Must have been imported there weren't any other trees for several miles.

Dahlia flicked Crossmore back into its blade form and broke into a run, sloppily making headway towards the center of town as sand did not mix with heeled boots.

Just as the tree came into view, a horde of Deathstalkers had gathered behind her, chasing her with stingers ready and claws open, red eyes gleaming.

The sand shifted under her feet and her foot slipped, sending Dahlia tumbling to the ground, her instincts kicked in and she flipped Crossmore into its crossbow form mid fall, the weapon skittering away in the sand.

She could feel the Deathstalkers closing in, and another body making its way quickly over, its strides uneven and rough.

A crackle of electricity filled the air and a burst of black blood and sand soon followed as the silvery form extracted its arm from a Deathstalker's chitin armor, electricity crackled once more and another Deathstalker found its tail detached from its body as it flew through the air into its brethren.

A flurry of sand hid the figure as they fought, a hiss of steam and a crackle of electricity notified Dahlia of her savior's position even when her semblance faltered. Her hands dug into the sand, grabbed Crossmore, nimble fingers loading another bolt and another wave of Deathstalkers approached.

She turned, steadied herself and fired bolt after bolt. Her bolts hit their marks each time, sometimes embedding into eyes, other times exploding on impact and sending shards of chitin everywhere.

Another body approached from behind, Dahlia turned, crossbow becoming a sword and met the body with her blade a centimeter from their neck.

Dark purple eyes that had been clouded with anger met ruby red and a name was uttered.

"Lila."

Apparently Lila reacted negatively to this as the next moment, Dahlia felt a paralyzing chill run down her spine and the world spinning to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, a little bit more movement in the story line, eh. <strong>

**So anyways if you don't already know I will be leaving temporarily for NANOWRIMO (national novel writing month), I have already set aside some chapters for you readers so you will still have your usual updates. **

**With that out of the way I hope you readers enjoyed this weeks chapter and I'll see you next time.**

**As always, reviews are well accepted and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Lila Thorn

_The first time Dahlia had met Lila she almost died. They were in the Emerald Forest, Dahlia had just been separated from Holly after a landslide had occurred in the heavy rain. The heiress had clambered up a nearby tree to get her bearings, and quickly found herself stuck up there when she found that a group of Ursai were waiting for her at the bottom. It was so dark because of the rain and the thick foliage, Dahlia could hardly aim Crossmore to fight. Lightning struck and the branch beneath Dahlia finally gave out after having been part of a once proud tree. She fell into the mud, right between two Ursai and thought it all o__ver._

_A crack of lightning resounded through the forest, the storm was getting worse, but what was that smell? Dahlia cracked open her eyes, a girl with long lavender hair stood by her, foot on the stomach of an Ursa and her right arm embedded in the Grimm's body, covered in black blood. A pair of hands were soon on Dahlia as she found herself being put onto her feet, a Rabbit Faunas grabbed her hand and a warm feeling seeped into Dahlia's hand._

_"Let's go!" The Faunas shouted over the roaring thunder, pulling the brown haired girl along behind her, turning slightly to call out for the lavender haired girl._

* * *

><p>Dahlia jolted awake, her eyes opening to see a wood and stone ceiling above her, a ragged blanket covering her as the wind howled outside. She was exhausted, and her semblance wouldn't activate. Turning her head she found she was in a small shack of sorts, barely decorated and lit only by an old lantern hanging from the ceiling. There was a beaten up table in the corner, two chairs sat still and Crossmore was propped against the wall nearby.<p>

Pushing herself into a sitting position, the door opened and a figure clad in a torn brown cloak stepped in, closed the door, pulled off a pair of goggles and a scarf and finally the cloak.

Lila hadn't changed much, her hair was still long and her eyes were still filled with fire, she wore a simple pair of black slacks that were under her long thigh high gray heeled boots. A silver colored tunic hid underneath another cloak, although the other cloak was shorter and a steel color. Getting a good look at her, Dahlia was able to see the faded red tattoo that circled around her right forearm.

"What are you doing here." Lila ordered sharply, not even moving from her position at the door, "And don't give me some cliche answer!"

"I wish it wasn't a cliche answer, but I was looking for you Lila. I need your services again." Dahlia steeled herself, Lila frowned.

"The last time I helped you I lost a leg." Lila seethed.

"And Aster ran away. Lila, please. If we work together we could-"

"No! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Lila!" Dahlia stood so suddenly her head spun, but she stood strong, "You are a huntress of Beacon Academy, you are a member of team DHLA and I am your leader... But I'm also your friend. So pull that stick out of your ass and open your eyes, Aster vanished and none of us know where she is! We need to stick together, none of us can run away again!"

There was a sickening silence that hung in the air.

And then a sigh.

"Fine."

A smile spread across Dahlia's face as a sigh of relief escaped.

"Where did you leave off in the search?"

"She's not here." Lila huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the door, eyes cast down "I thought she would be here... It's where we grew up as children."

"I didn't know that."

"I never told any of you for a reason. This town, it's dead, it's the past."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Aster would have been here... Her parents worked in the mines, they were there on the day they dug too deep and unleashed that monster. They closed the mines with people still in them and Aster was devastated, that's why I became a huntress, so that what happened all those years ago, never happens again." Lila's hands balled into fists as she said this, "Aster followed because she wanted to help... And it's my responsibility to find her."

"You won't be alone."

"I know."

"Where do you think she might have gone, what if she isn't above ground?"

"I don't know... There was an entrance that wasn't sealed, but that's down the ravine, it's... Brilliant."

"We should get going then." Dahlia mentioned, and the smile on Lila's face fell away.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while, there's a sand storm."

"Are you telling me that the Lila Thorne I fought with is afraid of a little sandstorm?" Dahlia playfully taunted.

"I'm not afraid of the sandstorm... Just wary of what's out there... Mind telling me why you're here again, and I want the truth."

Dahlia sighed.

"I knew that you'd ask that."

* * *

><p>And so, one long story and a sandstorm later, Dahlia and Lila found themselves standing by the ravine, sand pouring over the edges as Dahlia spotted old rope and wooden bridges in the darkness below them. She noticed Lila take a shaky breath, ever since they were assigned their first mission Dahlia knew Lila wasn't the best when near cliffs or long falls.<p>

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but hey, character developement and plot developement. Now, regarding NANOWRIMO, I am a few thousand words ahead of my word count goal so I might end the month early, but this doesnt mean I'll be returning to writing fanfiction right away sadly, but slightly sooner... It's a little hard to explain, but wish me luck.<strong>

**So anyways, reviews are gladly accepted and with that I'll see you next time.**


	6. In the Deep

Dahlia had never been inside a mine before, the mines that the Flame family owned were far from her life and considered too dangerous if they were close. Being inside the Cinis mines was a whole new experience, it was dark and the air was heavy and damp. Dahlia placed her hand on the wall, pressing into the scarred rock and mapping the area around them.

"Nothing's on this floor." Dahlia nodded, pulling her hand away from the wall.

"No Grimm?"

"No."

"Let's keep moving." Lila shrugged, lighting a lantern and holding out in front of them, the walls were charred and covered in dust and sand from outside. Dahlia's heels made a click each time she took a step, echoing off the walls and further into the mine. Well if there was a grimm on the first floor they would know they were there.

"Wait a moment." Lila halted in her stride, they stood before a metal door that looked as if it could fold to the side, "The elevator is fixed."

"Should we take it?" Dahlia asked, looking over to Lila whom narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't fixed last time...lets just take the stairs down." Lila nodded, turning to walk towards the nearby staircase that was carved into the stone. Dahlia took one last lingering look at the burnt door, there were thin handprints on the edges and the air was warmer by the elevator, but it wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>The dark hallways soon became illuminated by electric lamps strung up on the walls, strange, they weren't the old lamps either, these were new.<p>

"Someone's been down here." Lila muttered, examining one of the lamps closer "and it looks like they passed through recently."

"I don't feel any unusual auras in the area." Dahlia added, scanning the area with her semblance, "There's no trace of aura either."

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>As they moved further into the mines, Dahlia began to see the scars of fires and the near empty veins of dust that glittered faintly in the lamp light, but she also began to see the bodies. Bones charred black, clothing torn and decaying, tools strewn before them, just out of reach. While Dahlia's eyes kept being drawn to them, Lila kept hers aimed ahead, but it didn't take much for her friend to notice the visible shudder that riveted through her body occasionally.<p>

"Should we go back?" Dahlia asked.

"No. We keep moving." Lila snapped, falling back into silence, her footsteps were uneven.

Soon they were deep into the mines and Lila stopped.

"Dahlia, do you feel that?" The lavender haired woman asked, turning and glancing around them with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

The air was heavy with something wrong, something horribly corrupt, Dahlia kneeled down, placing her hand on the ground, she closed her eyes and everything went black.

In her mind she could see the halls as a white light raced through them, a map slowly forming in her head as she counted the Grimm they would encounter.

"There are a lot of Grimm on this floor, they're all heading towards one room though, they don't know we're here." Dahlia explained, standing up and swaying slightly, she had used a lot of aura that day alone.

"Let's go to that room." Lila declared, readying her shock gauntlets, the crackle of electricity filled the hall, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Dahlia to tell that this was the lowest level of the mine, the amount of bodies was staggering, some were missing limbs and others over half their bodies. She hoped that they wouldn't have to face that sort of Grimm anytime soon.<p>

The air shifted, there were Grimm up ahead.

"Grimm." Dahlia warned, pulling Crossmore from its sheath and switching it into its crossbow form, Lila raised her fists.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Tin Flower." Dahlia suggested, remembering the technique they had formed in Beacon.

"Right." Lila nodded, backing up slightly behind Dahlia as they neared the first few Grimm. In the low light, Dahlia could make out at least seven Beowolves and raised Crossmore, the first of her dust tipped darts already in place.

"Ready?" She whispered to Lila as the lavender haired woman nodded, getting low to the ground, untying her left boot she grabbed ahold of the small white ring protruding from the artificial limb.

"Set."

Dahlia aimed and fired, the dust tipped dart whizzed through the air, splitting through the skull of the nearest Beowolf as ice grew from the skull in a large spike that flowered out as the Grimm fell. She could hear the sputter of steam from Lila as one moment she was there and the next she was at the body of the Beowolf, fist making contact with the column of ice, electricity sparking around the ice and causing it to crack.

The ice shattered out, towards the on coming Beowolves, impaling them with large spikes of ice as they fell to the ground dead. It wasn't perfect though as a final Beowolf charged towards Lila, claws extended and ready to strike, but Dahlia was ready and her aim was true as another dart imbedded itself between its eyes.

"You okay?" Dahlia asked, running up to Lila, loading another dart and switching Crossmore back into its sword form.

"Never been better." Lila grinned, looking a head, she had that familiar spark back in her eyes, one Dahlia hadn't seen since before the incident.

"There's more Grimm ahead, let's take them out with Cross Lightning." Another move from Beacon, it was starting to be like old times.

"Let's." Lila nodded, the two darting ahead at breakneck speed towards the large opening the Grimm were concentrating in.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright everyone! I've made a list of attacks we can use!" Dahlia announced, initiation had been less than two weeks ago and already she was starting to work on their teamwork as a whole.<em>

_"Cross Lightning?" Lila scoffed from her place by the window, reading the list on her scroll, "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"Lila!" Aster gaped with a soft voice from her bed, her own scroll spread out on her lap._

_"Just don't get in my way." The lavender haired girl sighed after a moment, her Faunas partner relaxing slightly as they read through the attacks._

* * *

><p>Dahlia spun quickly, lowering herself to the ground and cutting Beowolves apart by their legs, Lila leapt over head, using the shoulders of the Grimm to bound across to the back where she struck with lightning, chaining the energy into nearby bodies that fell as Dahlia caught up to her, arcing her sword down over the head of another Grimm, quickly changing into cross bow form she fired a bolt at the next Grimm. Lila thrusted her fist forewords, a bolt of lightning striking out through the next Beowolves. The hallway was empty and they proceeded forewords with a nod directed at each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Dahlia?" Aster tentatively whispered from her bed, the dorm was dark and quite, half the team already asleep. Dahlia turned towards the Faunas, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, she couldn't sleep.<em>

_"Yes?"_

_"I know Lila can be a bit difficult... But she's really a nice person." Aster whispered, glancing over at her best friend._

_"Where is this coming from?" Dahlia asked, propping herself up on her elbows._

_"Those attacks you gave us earlier... I know Lila is worried about them... She just doesn't want me to get hurt."_

_"I promise you Aster, I won't let you or Lila get injured. I promise on my blood." Dahlia proclaimed in a low voice, careful to mind her sleeping teammates, a smile formed on the face of the Faunas._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>They broke into the large opening, and to their surprise most of the Grimm Dahlia had felt earlier were gone, no bodies, just wisps of shadows now.<p>

"Something's wrong." Dahlia breathed, quickly scanning the room. Her eyes fell on a figure standing in the center with her back turned to them.

"Aster!" Lila cried, racing towards the red and white haired Faunas as she turned, something was wrong. And it hit Dahlia almost too late.

"Lila wait!" She shouted, chasing after her teammate just as the said woman reached her friend, she was about to throw her arms around her when it happened.

Aster fell away and in her place, a Grimm stood, it was grotesque, wings and limbs stuck out from its deformed body, piercing red eyes grinned at Lila as horns twisted from its head, it's hand reached out and grabbed the huntress by the neck.

A Changeling.

Dahlia skid to a halt, rose Crossmore and fired a bolt that buried itself into the Changeling's shoulder, it dropped Lila in pain as it faced Dahlia, the gray clad woman did not move from her position on the ground, even as Dahlia's blade clashed with the horribly twisted talons of the Changeling.

"Lila! Get up!" Dahlia cried in desperation, looking towards her teammate and struggling to keep her ground against the Grimm.

The Changeling was strong, it grabbed Crossmore and swung it over its head, Dahlia still clinging to the blade as she tumbled through the air and into the wall, pain surged through her body as her vision swam and she fell to the ground, Crossmore clattering away from her.

"Li...la." She managed out, weakly reaching towards the woman as she picked herself up off the ground. The Changeling kicked her across the room where she rolled across the ground and into the wall, picking herself up again and leaning against the wall, her head low.

Before anyone could move, the Changeling jerked forewords, blood spurting from its back.

"That was for hitting Dahlia!" A familiar voice called out as Dahlia barely made out the green shape that was Holly, reloading her blunderbuss and aiming it back at the Changeling as it turned to face her, it's red eyes gleaming.

"Dahlia are you alright?" A soft voice asked, a warm feeling washing over her as a strong hand gripped her shoulder and brought her up.

"Aster?" Dahlia faintly asked, looking up at the red and white haired Faunas before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm back! Happy Holidays! Like always reviews are gladly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
